gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Whenever I Call You Friend
Whenever I Call You Friend di Kenny Loggins e Stevie Nicks, è una canzone presente nell'episodio Amici-Nemici, il nono della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Artie Abrams e Tina Cohen-Chang con le Nuove Direzioni. Dopo aver parlato con Tina dei pochi giorni di liceo che gli rimangono da condividere con lei prima di andare all'università, Artie inizia a cantare sul palco dell' Auditorium, raggiunto quasi subito dalla ragazza. Artie attraversa poi un corridoio e arriva in Aula canto, dove canta con Tina mentre le Nuove Direzioni ballano intorno a loro. Testo Artie con le Nuove Direzioni che armonizzano: Whenever I call you "Friend" I begin to think I understand Anywhere we are You and I have always been Forever and ever Artie e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni che armonizzano: I see myself within your eyes And that's all I need to show me why Everything I do Always takes me home to you Nuove Direzioni: Forever and ever Artie: Now I know my life has given me more than memories Day by day, we can see Tina: In every moment there's a reason to carry on Artie e Tina: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light I've never seen such a beautiful sight See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light Artie (con Tina): I've never seen such a beautiful sight (See love glowing on us every night) I know forever we'll be doing it right Tina: Whenever I call you "Friend" I believe I've come to understand Everywhere we are You and I were meant to be Forever and ever Artie (con Tina): I think about the times to come Knowin' I will be the lucky one And ever our love will last I always want to call you ("Friend") Artie e Tina (Artie): Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Tina: And now I know my life Has given me more than memories, Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Day by day We can see Tina: In every moment there's a reason to carry on (Artie: Ooo!) Artie e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night Artie e Tina: I know forever we'll be doing it, doing it Artie e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light Tina: I've never seen such a beautiful sight Tina e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: See love glowing on us every night Tina e Artie: I know forever we'll be doin' it, doin' it, doin' it Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Nuove Direzioni): Sweet love, (Sweet love) Sweet love, yeah (Artie: You're the glowin' light in my life) Sweet love (Sweet love) (Artie: Source of pride in my life) Nuove Direzioni (Artie): Sweet love (Tina: Ooh! Everything I do brings me back to you) Sweet love, yeah (Whenever I call you friend!) Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): Sweet love (Whenever I call) Sweet love (You're my friend) Tina: Yeah... Curiosità *Questa è la performance numero 600 nello show. Galleria di foto Whenever-I-Call-You-Friend.png Whenever-I-Call-You-Friend-1.png Whenever-I-Call-You-Friend-2.png Whenever-I-Call-You-Friend-3.png Whenever-I-Call-You-Friend-4.png Whenever-I-Call-You-Friend-5.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang